russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Tops All Networks in 2016 with 28% Audience Share
December 28, 2016 Maraming Salamat Sa Bawat Kapinoy: Pinoy Ang Dating! (IBC) IBC-13 is greatful for another year spent with Filipino families and values across the country who continuously tuned in to the Kapinoy network throughout the year for news and information, entertainment and sports. Once again, IBC-13 has become a part of the Filipino families’ daily viewing habits as it obtained an average audience share of 28% in the entire Philippines or 11 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45 percent and GMA Network’s 34 percent, based on Kantar Media national TV ratings data covering both urban and rural homes from 1 Jan to 15 Dec 2016. Apart from the high audience share and TV ratings, IBC-13 is the tagline Pinoy Ang Dating that Filipinos have shown as reflected in the numerous awards from different award-giving bodies, the huge turnouts in its events such as the IBC Christmas Special at the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City, and the increasing patronage of its programs online via IBC Video and HOOQ. Leading the way among entertainment programs that touched and captivated Filipino audiences is primetime favorite superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell which has an average national TV rating of 38.5%. The show has been the most watched program in the Philippines, captivating the Filipino audience by promoting love for family, and the power-packed of fighting evil, villains and other supervillans for regarded as the most powerful and iconic Pinoy superhero Captain Barbell, played by Dominic Roque, and his family and friends in the show. Also gaining affinity among viewers with stories that mirror the challenges and values in the lives of Filipinos are shows like Before I Fall in Love starring Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, I Will Be Here of Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos, My Princess featuring Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson and You Light Up My Life featuring Kobe Paras and Via Saroca. In the magical world of fantasy for kids are the fantaseryes like the superserye Kumander Bawang starring Josh Padilla and the mermaid fantasy drama Syrena featuring Sofia Andres; as well as the well-loved drama anthology Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes featuring romantic love stories of Filipinos who giving our young and old at heart. Our drama fare are teleseryes like Paano Kita Iibigin starring Sam Pinto, Paul Jake Castillo and Slater Young, Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? starring Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andres, Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann, El Filibusterismo featuring Marlo Mortel, and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? featuring Sam Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel and Christopher de Leon. Viewers also followed IBC-13’s afternoon series Divergent, Pusong Mamon and Kahapon Lamang that emphasing the fare of action, comedy and sexual-oriented melodrama. Children also learned about good values in IBC-13 programs like Bagets Kids, Bimby and Mars Ravelo’s Roberta, as well as in the teenagers from the afternoon drama Hulog ng Langit and children from the new afternoon series Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell, as well as some teenagers in the daytime teleserye Lara Laura. Kids found a characters and mascots in the children's program KapinoyLand. Teenagers are also learned in high school in IBC-13's top-rating curriculum-based teleseryes like Glory Jane and High School Life; and educated in public schools in IBC-13 educational programs like Science Kwela, Pamana, Math Power and Learn with English. Through the game, variety, and reality shows, Filipinos witnessed as one family the honing of talent and the fulfillment of dreams in programs like APO Tanghali Na!, Hey it's Fans Day!, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, Cash Cab Philippines, Little Superstar, Fun House, Dancing with the Stars, Bida Best and The Million Peso Money Drop. They also got to enjoy conversations in talk shows like The Enchong Dee Show and Showbiz Unlimited, and laughed in feel-good while watching Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. IBC News has also led in keeping the public informed and enlightened on the most important issues in the country with Express Balita as the number one newscast in the country and News Team 13 as the late-night newscast in the country. Beyond news and information, it also help through public service programs are Forum ni Randy, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas and Bitag. Filioino sports fans who watching the basketball like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) as the country's premier professional basketball league. Kantar data also show that 23 programs produced by IBC-13 made it to this year’s Top 40 most-watched programs. These are Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (45.5%), Syrena (45.4%), 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup ''(40.6%), ''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup (37%), 2016 PBA Governors' Cup (36.8%), Kumander Bawang (Kalaban ng Mga Aswang) (36.7%), 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (36.2%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (35.8%), Born to be a Superstar (35.5%), Express Balita (35.1%), The Million Peso Money Drop (34.7%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (34.5%), Dancing with the Stars (29.9%), Before I Fall in Love (29.4%), Glory Jane (28.1%), I Will Be Here (28.7%), My Princess (27.2%), Little Superstar (25.7%), Bida Best 2016 (25.1%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (24.9%), You Light Up My Life (22.7%), High School Life (22.4%) and Dingdong n' Lani (21.8%). Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has 2,000 homes based in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Kantar Media is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (45%) #GMA (34%) #IBC (28%) #PTV (19%) #RPN (13%) #TV5 (7%) 'TABLE 2. NATIONAL PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (49%) #GMA (33%) #IBC (25%) #PTV (15%) #RPN (12%) #TV5 (7%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 3. NATIONAL MORNING (6AM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (39%) #GMA (25%) #IBC (21%) #PTV (14%) #RPN (10%) #TV5 (7%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 4. NATIONAL NOONTIME (12NN-3PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (44%) #GMA (35%) #IBC (23%) #PTV (12%) #RPN (10%) #TV5 (6%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 5. NATIONAL AFTERNOON (3PM-6PM) TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (44%) #GMA (35%) #IBC (22%) #PTV (13%) #RPN (10%) #TV5 (7%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 6. TOTAL DAY BALANCE LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (47%) #GMA (35%) #IBC (23%) #PTV (14%) #RPN (10%) #TV5 (6%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 7. TOTAL DAY LUZON TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (40%) #GMA (37%) #IBC (24%) #PTV (15%) #RPN (11%) #TV5 (8%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 8. TOTAL DAY VISAYAS TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (54%) #GMA (28%) #IBC (20%) #PTV (13%) #RPN (11%) #TV5 (8%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 9. TOTAL DAY MINDANAO TV VIEWERSHIP (URBAN AND RURAL) IN JAN TO DEC 2016 BY HOUSEHOLDS' #ABS-CBN (56%) #GMA (28%) #IBC (20%) #PTV (13%) #RPN (10%) #TV5 (6%) Source: Kantar Media 'TABLE 10. TOP 40 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JAN TO DEC 2016 AMONG NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' Urban and Rural Homes (01 Jan 2016 - 15 Dec 2016) #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 45.8% #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.4% #''Pilipinas Presidential Debate 2016'' (ABS-CBN) / 2015-16 PBA Philippine Cup (IBC) - 40.6% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.3% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.6% #''2016 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 37% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Kumander Bawang (Kalaban ng Mga Aswang)'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Resurgence: Pacquiao vs. Vargas'' (GMA) / 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (IBC) - 36.2% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Pangako Sa ‘Yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.3% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Meron Akong Kwento Ang Himig ng Buhay Ko concert'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.9% #''Pacquiao vs. Bradley III'' (GMA) - 32.4% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.0% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''MMK 25th Anniversary'' (ABS-CBN) /'' Dancing with the Stars'' (IBC) - 29.9% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 29.4% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 27.2% #''Halalan 2016 Ang Huling Harapan'' (ABS-CBN) / Little Superstar (IBC) - 25.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.3% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 24.9% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Pilipinas Debares 2016'' (GMA) - 23.8% #''Goin’ Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.2% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.8%